


Truly, Madly, Deeply

by larryisloveokay



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst, Blow Jobs, Dirty Talk, Fingerfucking, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Incest, Licking, M/M, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Sibling Love, Smut, Sub Harry, Top Louis, larry stylinson - Freeform, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-03
Updated: 2013-05-03
Packaged: 2017-12-10 06:23:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larryisloveokay/pseuds/larryisloveokay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Louis are long lost brothers who find each other one day when Harry moves to New York and they meet in a comic store. After a while Harry invites Louis to live with him and they become attracted to each other and they fall in love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truly, Madly, Deeply

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so you guys have your Daddy kink, your Twin Harry kink and your Het kink so don’t act all disgusted reading this fic. We’re all going to hell anyways right? This is my first time writing something like this and I only wrote it because someone asked but I actually quite enjoyed writing it! 7000 fucking words! Enjoy! Love you guys xx

Everything was perfect. They had the perfect family…that is until their parents decided to split up after 8 years of marriage. Louis was seven and Harry was only five when it happened but the impact it had on them was so strong. The two had always had such a close bond, not one like siblings should necessarily have but they didn’t care. Of course young brothers would always kiss each other and play and show their affection and parents as well as older kids would “oo” and “ah” but nobody realized or cared to understand that Harry and Louis felt something more between each other. They had no idea what it was and they were just kids so they didn’t see anything wrong with it. They would hold hands as they played, sleep in the same bed every night even though they had separate rooms and they would tell each other they loved each other every second they could knowing that it had a stronger meaning.

The day Louis and Harry were taken away from each other was a day that stuck with them for years. Louis’ dad, Paul, was moving to New York with a woman he had met on a 'business trip' and insisted on taking Louis with him; leaving Harry and their mum alone in Watford. Both boys clung to each other tightly, not wanting to pull away as their eyes filled with tears. They kicked and screamed as both parents pulled them away from one another not wanting to ever leave the other’s side. Why was this happening? All they ever wanted was each other and now both of their hearts were being ripped out by the two people they thought would never keep them apart. The last image Harry and Louis had of each other were pain splattered tears drops on their faces. That was the last time the entire family would ever see each other again.

________________________________________________________

Harry was now 16 and life was….well boring. It took him about 4 years to get over not having Louis around but he was used to it now. In fact he hadn’t really thought too much about his older brother these past few years but his life was just so boring. He barely had any friends…..okay so he had no friends but shut up it was a choice okay? Alright maybe it wasn’t his choice but….he just didn’t know how to talk to people. It was better to stay to himself than to try and start some pointless conversation with someone he’d probably never end up being friends with. So instead, he found his amusement in comic books. They always made him laugh and sometimes he wished he could have someone there reading along and laughing with him but I guess this was okay.

Anne, his mum had found a new husband over the years and Harry didn’t really care for him but he made his mum happy and that’s all that mattered. Harry sometimes hoped he would find someone to make him happy like his step-dad did his mum, but let’s get real; he could barely hold a two minute conversation with his neighbor. How the hell would he be able to hold a conversation with a potential lover? Harry continued to flip through his comic book as he laid in his bed, slowly drifting away into a comfortable sleep.

________________________________________________________

Louis was a slightly different case. He hated his father the moment he took him and moved away with that…witch. He tried to act like the perfect son but in reality he hated his father and he hated his new step-mum and he hated New York. Harry never left his mind, not for one second. If anything the emotions were just building up and getting stronger as the years passed. It’s not like he could really runaway and go back to the UK to find his younger brother. So naturally he did the next best thing he could. At the age of fifteen, Louis ran away from his father’s home and never looked back. He got his own ‘hole in the wall’ of a place and had been on his own for three years now. It’s quite depressing really, his dad didn’t even try to find him and that’s what probably hurt the most. I guess he was too busy trying to keep up with his wife and their two kids they had had together.

Louis had found a job at a comic store about 12 blocks from his flat and had been working there ever since. Now, at the age of 18, Louis had realized he was gay. Hell, he knew he was gay the moment he set eyes on his younger brother years ago but he never wanted to admit it. While in New York, he’d had a few partners here and there but for some reason he couldn’t get the connection with them like he wanted. Something was missing, something was…off. There’d be nights where he would cry himself to sleep and he didn’t know why but he felt empty for some reason. No late night fucks or early morning wanks could help the way he was feeling. Maybe he just needed to focus on work and remove all the boys in his life. So that’s exactly what he did for the next couple of years.

________________________________________________________________

Finally Harry was 18, finally! And here he was in New York ready to start his new life. He was ready to make a name for himself, who knows maybe become a writer or something but he had heard that New York was the place to make dreams come true. Anne wasn’t too pleased about her son moving to a whole other country but after several months of tears and pleading, she finally gave in stating that Harry must write every month and send pictures of the big city. Which is exactly what he did. Well, for a few months.

Harry came with two suitcases and a dream and very little money but it was enough to get him by for a couple of months. Lucky for him, he was able to find a job as an administrative assistant for a fortune 500 company which payed him extraordinarily well for an 18-year-old. He wasn’t even qualified for the job but he thinks he might have gotten it because his manage,r Jenny, was smitten over him. If only she knew he wasn’t even into girls. She didn’t have to know everything though so naturally he played the part by smiling at her and keeping small talk. As much as he hated trying to keep conversation, he pushed his way through because he knew his job and his next meal depended on it.

After about 6 months, Harry was able to move into one of the nicer flats on the west side of New York. He had gone out on a few dates with Jenny but after she had tried to sleep with him for the fifth time, he finally broke down and told her he was gay. He knew his job was done for after that but his boss just laughed embarrassingly and apologized for being all over him. Surprisingly, the two became really close friends afterwards and Jenny suddenly became a date guru and tried to set Harry up with every gay guy she knew in New York, which happened to be a lot.

Harry dated a model named Zayn for a while and he really liked him but Zayn started becoming too controlling. Harry wasn't too keen on that so he ended up breaking it off even though he hated losing such a gorgeous face. Since then, Harry had been keeping to himself and working nonstop. He hadn’t really had much free time since he’d been in New York so he decided to take a few days off to experience the big city.

________________________________________________________

The first thing he did on his mini vacation was go to a coffee shop and enjoy the morning air as he read a magazine about celebrity breakups. He laughed to himself as he read the nonsense some of these so called ‘writers’ reported on. He then walked the streets, listening to the sound of taxis and business men and women talking on their phones. It was complete chaos really but Harry loved the sound of cluster.

Harry continued to walk along the streets when he noticed a comic book store near some apartments. Harry hadn’t read a comic since he’d been in New York, he hadn’t had time. He walked slowly into the store scanning his eyes across the room before landing on a classic Batman collection. He walked over eagerly like a kid in a candy store and picked one of the comics up as he stared down at it. He heard someone clear their throat and turned around quickly to see who it was.

“That’s quite a fascinating one. I love reading it esp- Harry?” the voice said in utter shock as green eyes met with blue. Harry looked at the slightly shorter boy in front of him with confusion. This tanned, gorgeous, beautiful boy. Who was this? He looked kind of familiar but where could he know him from? Someone he met before? No, how could he forget such a face? Harry swallowed before he spoke. “I’m sorry…do we know each other?”

Louis looked hurt and the smile on his face faltered as he spoke again with his head tilted towards the ground. “Erm. Harry it’s Louis. I’m y-your bro-“ but Louis was cut off by arms wrapping around him and the younger boy finishing his sentence as he came to realization. “OH MY GOD my brother! OH MY GOD Louis oh my god oh my god oh my god where? How? What? This is crazy! Oh my god how could I forget such a face. I’ve missed you oh my god! You look great,” Harry rambled on as he held on tightly to Louis.

Louis was trying to say something back but he was literally gasping for air in the tight grip. Harry must have noticed because he quickly pulled away as he apologized over and over again. Louis let out a choked laughed and looked up at the younger boy. Both boy’s eyes were glued on each other as their lips curled up into cat eating grins. Louis was the first to speak. “Harry what on earth are you doing here? I thought I’d never see you again. This is crazy. Why are you here? OH MY GOD is mum here? Where is she?”

Harry shook his head. “No, no I’m here by myself. I moved out here almost a year ago. Mum’s still in Watford. Jesus Louis you really do look great. Where’s dad?” Harry saw Louis’ face change and immediately regretted asking the question. But before he could change the subject Louis spoke up. “Erm. I don’t really know,” Louis said lowly. “Haven’t seen him in five years. Doubt he even cares really.” Both boys looked down at the ground not knowing what else to say or how to change the sudden dark mood.

Harry jumped back as Louis clapped his hands together, jumping for joy. “I can’t believe you’re here Harry. And for a freaking year? You fucking wanker why didn’t you tell me?”

Harry smiled as he saw how excited his older brother got. “I didn’t even know you were here! I mean yeah I knew you were here years ago but I didn’t think you’d still be here! This is so unreal. We have to hang out, catch up and all that.” Louis smiled then pulled Harry in for another long hug before pulling away and kissing the younger boy on his cheek. “I would love that Harry. What are you doing tonight?” Harry bit his bottom lip as he thought about his plans causing Louis’ eyes to drop down. Something in the older boy’s stomach lurched as he took the time to look at the beautiful boy in front of him. He traced his eyes down the lean body then brought them back up stopping again at the younger boy’s lips. He continued to trace his eyes up and gasped to find Harry staring back at him in confusion.

“Huh? I’m sorry what was that Hazza?” Harry smiled at the nickname. “I said I’m not doing anything tonight. In fact I’m off for a couple days so we can spend a lot of time catching up. If you want to come over to mine later tonight, maybe we can order some food and just talk.” Louis nodded and smiled tightly. “Yes, yes I would love that. Matter of fact I get off in about an hour. If you’d like, you can stick around and look through all the comics and we can walk to mine so I can change then go back to yours. I’m just around the corner.” Harry nodded in assurance before Louis walked off to help other customers.

________________________________________________________

Both boys walked out of the store as Louis waved intensely to his co-workers. They walked side by side with the biggest smiles on their faces as they talked about lost times. “So what are you doing out here Harry? It’s not exactly a two hour plane ride.” Harry shrugged as he continued walking, edging his way closer to his brother. “I don't know I want to be a writer and I feel like this is the place to get me on that path. Right now I’m an administrative assistant at Ruick and they pay me good so that’s paying the bills now.” Louis stopped dead in his tracks and looked at the taller boy with his jaw dropped. “You work for Ruick? Jesus Harry how the fuck did you land that? I’ve been here since I was seven and work at a comic store and you’ve been here a year and work for one of the biggest businesses in New York? Who’d you fuck?” Harry barked out in laughter and kept walking causing Louis to follow quickly. “I didn’t fuck anybody Lou. I just…I guess I just got lucky.” “Yeah I’ll say,” Louis said lowly.

The two boys walked in comfortable silence the rest of the way to Louis’ flat before the older boy took his keys out his pocket. He placed the key in the door before turning the handle and walking into a small studio apartment. Harry’s eyes trailed down to the older boy’s arse as he walked causing a small groan to leave his lips. Louis whipped around and looked at Harry with concern much to Harry’s embarrassment. “You okay Harry? What’s wrong?” Harry internally kicked himself. What the fuck was he staring at his brother’s arse for? Who the fuck does that? And he liked it! What the hell? Harry cleared his throat. “Y-yeah I’m fine just hungry is all,” Harry lied but it seemed to be believable enough for Louis because he turned back around and began speaking.

“Well anyways, this is my pad. It’s not much but it’s mine. Make yourself at home while I do a quick wash off and change yeah?” Harry shouted a quick ‘yeah’ out before he walked around the small space observing the area carefully. It really wasn’t much but it seemed kind of perfect. Harry let his fingers trace over the pictures on the walls as he smiled to himself thinking how crazy it was to see his brother again.

________________________________________________________

Louis let the water from the shower head stream down his body as he timidly brought his hand to his semi-hard cock. He slowly began pumping as he thought about his younger brother’s mouth all over his body. Louis leaned his head back against the wall as he sucked his bottom lip into his mouth and began pumping a little quicker. He imagined Harry’s red, plump lips wrapping around his hard cock with his head bobbing back and forth. Louis bit his lip hard to hold back the whimpers dying to leave his mouth. He pumped faster as he pictured fucking Harry’s precious face and feeling the sensation of Harry’s tongue twirling around the tip of his head. Louis squeezed his eyes tightly and bit his lip to the point of almost drawing blood as he pumped faster, releasing the white ribbons inside him. The older boy let out the slightest whimper as he came down from his high and slowly let go of his now soft shaft. Oh, he is so fucked.

________________________________________________________

Both boys walked out of Louis’ apartment laughing as they talked about old times with each other. “You were so protective Lou. You’d literally punch everyone who tried to touch me, even dad!” Both boys cackled as they reminisced about the past. “Oi shut up Hazza! I loved you so much. Still do.” Harry felt the red creeping up in his cheeks as he heard his brother’s words. “I love you too Lou Lou.” Both boys smiled at each other as they continued to walk to Harry’s flat.

Once they arrived, Louis looked up in awe. “You’re living here Harry? Holy fuck good for you! You’re doing so well for such a young age. Truly amazing Haz, I’m so proud of you,” Louis said with a smile. Harry smiled back then grabbed his brother’s hand, dragging him towards the door to his flat. Louis felt his heart stop for a second as Harry intertwined their fingers together and bolted toward the door. Once inside, Harry chunked off his shoes and yelled ‘Welcome to my pad’ with such excitement and just…yeah how could Louis not think that was the most adorable thing he’s ever seen. Harry showed Louis around as Louis admired everything he was shown until his belly grumbled loudly causing both boys to stiffen. Harry laughed out loud then grabbed his phone out his back pocket. “Right, I forgot…food. Let’s get Chinese.” Harry called his favorite spot and ordered two Wong Tong soups, an order of sesame chicken and an order with broccoli and beef with two sides of dirty rice before hanging up the phone.

Harry stared at Louis, who’s back was turned against him as he continued to look around the flat again. Harry licked his lips and admired the older boy’s body. God Louis was beautiful, he’d been gorgeous as a kid but fucking shit Harry should not be so attracted to his damn brother. He couldn’t even help himself. “You really do look good Louis. I mean you’re extremely fit. You’ve done good on yourself.” Louis turned around and grinned at the boy staring back at him. “If I didn’t know any better I’d say you were hitting on me Harry.” Harry grew flustered and shook his head vigorously. “No I-I was j-just saying…you don’t…I mean you do..I just…” Louis started laughing and walked over to pat Harry on his shoulder. “I’m just kidding Hazza. You look pretty fit yourself. And those curls! My god, even more beautiful than I can remember.” Harry blushed then looked down as he spoke. “Thanks.” Louis smiled then removed his hand, scared of what he might do next. He cleared his throat. “So, you got any movies?”

________________________________________________________

Both boys laughed hysterically as they ate their food chatting about anything and everything not even paying attention to the movie they had put in.

“So what time do you have to go to work tomorrow Lou?” Louis put down his box of rice and leaned back into the couch as he stretched. He looked down at his watch and groaned. “Ugh I have to open up the store tomorrow and we open at 9 but I have to set up so around 8. I should probably get going soon.” Harry nodded slowly looking a little upset he was going to be left alone so soon. Louis picked up on Harry’s change in mood and scooted closer to Harry putting his arm around his younger brother. “Hey it’s okay, we can hang out tomorrow. You can come to my job again. I’m off the next day so we can hang out as long as you want.” Harry looked up to see his older brother looking at him with a small smile on his face. Louis licked his lips and Harry’s eyes flicked down toward them just before licking his own. Both boy’s eyes looked up toward each other as they stayed in that position for a while. Harry bit on his bottom lip as he continued to look at Louis. Louis cleared his throat then pulled back and got to his feet. “Ermmm ermm so um yeah, I’ll see you tomorrow yeah?” Harry got to his feet as well before they both made their way toward the front door. “Yeah I’ll see you tomorrow Lou. It was so good to see you. I’ve missed you so much.” Louis smiled up at his brother and brought him in for a tight hug before exchanging numbers and walking out. Harry slowly closed the door and locked it before turning around and sinking to the ground. This is so not good.

________________________________________________________

Harry woke up to his phone buzzing on the side of his dresser. He groaned loudly as he reached his hand up to grab it. He held the phone in front of his face and squinted to see who it was from. Realizing it was from Louis, he quickly read the new message.

‘Rise and shine! Come to my job! I miss seeing your face xx’

Harry smiled and stretched his arms above his head before typing something back out.

‘Miss me already? That’s sweet Lou. Just woke up. Be there in an hour. xx’

Just as Harry got out the bed, he felt his phone vibrate in his hand and looked down to see what his older brother messaged back.

‘You know I can never resist those luscious curls Hazza. See you soon xx’

Harry smiled and put the phone back on the counter as he got himself ready to see Louis.

________________________________________________________

Louis looked up from the counter as he heard the door open and smiled to see it was Harry. He quickly waved him over to which Harry obliged immediately. Both boys smiled at each other as they came face to face. “Hey,” Louis said with a smile as he bit his lower lip. “Hey,” Harry replied back as his eyes flickered down. “God I’m so glad you’re here. I’ve had like two customers all day. Keep me company?” Louis pleaded with puppy dog eyes. Harry rolled his eyes then let out a soft chuckle. “Of course Louis.”

This had become a ritual for the two boys nowadays ever since they reconnected 4 months ago, Harry would go over to Louis’ job on his lunch breaks, Louis would hang out at Harry’s flat after work. Sometimes he would even spend the night. They would both sleep in separate rooms of course but their bond seemed to be getting closer and closer. They both were attracted to each other but neither one of them ever acted on it. Louis would flirt with Harry and Harry would flirt with Louis but since they were both doing it, it didn’t seem like they were doing anything wrong. Harry remembers one time he could of sworn Louis was going to kiss him but at the last second, Louis pulled away. What made things even worse was that Harry had wished he'd followed through.

It seemed like Louis was spending more time at Harry’s flat then his own lately. Half of Louis’ clothes were over here anyways and Harry did have an extra room and he absolutely loved having Louis around so that’s when he decided to ask him.

“Would you like to move in with me?” Harry asked timidly as he waited for an answer from the boy sitting across from him. They had just finished eating dinner so Harry guessed it was the perfect time to ask. When Louis didn’t answer, Harry began to speak again. “I mean you’re over here all the time and I like having you around and you make me feel safe and I have that extra room and half your stuff is here and I’ll cook and we can clean and I’m a good roommate I promise.” Louis laughed at how fast Harry was speaking and smiled down at the table before looking up. “I’d love to move in with you Harry.” Louis placed his hand over his younger brother’s and gripped gently. Harry looked down at their hands before looking back up and smiling.

________________________________________________________

It had been a month since Louis had moved in and everything seemed perfect. Granted Louis had to keep his morning wanks to images of his brother under control, everything was spectacular. What was even more spectacular was that it was Sunday and they both knew what that meant….baking day.

Harry was in the kitchen in nothing but his boxers mixing up the batter while Louis pranced around the kitchen shirtless looking for the right pans. Once the older boy placed the pans on the table, he walked over to Harry and dipped his finger in the bowl earning a ‘heyyyyy’ from the younger boy. He sucked on his finger tasting the ingredients. “Ohhhh that is delicious,” he said as he dipped his finger back in the bowl. Harry looked at him and smiled at the compliment before Louis wiped his battered finger across the younger boy’s face causing Harry to squeal. Louis laughed hysterically before he felt a handful of flour hit him in the face. His jaw dropped as he opened his eyes and saw Harry cackling in front of his face. “Oh no you didn’t,” the older boy said as Harry held his stomach dying of laughter. “Yes, yes I did actually.” That was it. Louis grabbed the bowl full of batter and threw it on Harry causing the younger boy to scream out and grab the vegetable oil. He chased Louis around the kitchen before tackling him to the ground pouring the rest of the liquid on him. That began the cause of their 30 minute food fight.

The kitchen was a mess and both boys were plastered in flour, oil, batter, milk, eggs, you name it. They were on the floor cracking up as they tried to get up, failing miserably as they kept slipping from all the oil. Harry got on all fours as he tried to compose himself and get up slowly. Louis kept a fake laugh up as he watched the beautiful position his brother was in. God he just wanted to take those boxers off and put his tongue so far in that sweet hole that he could ju-

His thoughts were cut off by Harry asking him to help him up. Louis let out another soft chuckle before getting up and helping Harry. “So much for baking a cake Louis,” Harry hissed but his eyes showed he was only kidding. “Hey you started it!” Louis pouted. Harry looked at him dumbfounded as his jaw dropped. “Lou are you serious??? You put batter on my face!” Louis leaned up and licked a strip of batter off Harry’s neck before pulling back. “I couldn’t resist,” Louis said with a wink before walking off to go shower. Harry stared at Louis’ body walking off wide-eyed. Fuck. Did he just lick his fucking neck? Shit! Harry had been doing so good and then Louis goes and does that. Harry looked down at his groin and saw his hard on and groaned before walking toward his bathroom for a quick shower and a quick wank.

________________________________________________________

Once the boys had finally decided to clean up the kitchen, Harry made them both pasta, forcing Louis to stay in the living room as he cooked. He brought both of their bowls out handing one to Louis as they ate and watched a movie in comfortable silence.

Once finished, Louis took both of their bowls to the kitchen and rinsed them off before putting them in the dish washer. He walked back out to the living room and saw a smiling Harry looking back at him. “What?” Louis asked curiously. Harry shook his head and got up as he walked toward his room. “Nothing you’re just cute is all. Goodnight Lou Lou.” And with that Harry walked into his room and closed his door. Okay wtf? Was Harry fucking with him? Louis had half a mind to go into Harry’s room and ask him what that was about but he decided against it knowing he might try and kiss the boy instead. He let out a light chuckle, turned the telly off, then walked toward his room.

________________________________________________________

Louis was tossing and turning in his bed as he pulled the covers over his head trying to tune out the earth shattering thunder outside. He hated thunderstorms, always had. He curled himself up in a ball and began to count to three when a strike of lightening lit up the sky with a booming noise coming shortly after causing Louis to scream out in horror. He began to shake when he heard his door open and the groggy sound of Harry calling out his name.

“Louis? Are you alright?” Harry said as he wiped his eyes with the back of his hands. Louis pulled the cover from over his head and took a deep breath. “I…I hate thunderstorms.” Harry looked at Louis with a sympathetic look and was about to say something before another loud crash of thunder shook the flat causing Louis to screech again. Harry quickly scooted Louis over and placed the cover over both of them holding Louis as if he was protecting him from something. “Shhh it’s okay Louis, I got you. I won’t let anything happen to you.” Louis laid his head on his younger brother’s chest and gripped tightly at the body wrapped around them. He concentrated on his breathing then laughed lightly causing Harry to look down at him in confusion. “I can’t believe I’m the older one acting like such a baby.” Both boys laughed as Harry nuzzled in closer to Louis. Louis pulled his head from Harry’s neck and leaned back to look at the boy. “Harry?”

Harry pulled back as well and looked down at Louis waiting for a response. Louis was having an inner battle within himself trying to force himself not to kiss Harry but he couldn’t hold in anymore. He’d been holding it for practically half a year and he just couldn’t. So before he could sike himself out, he leaned forward and pressed their lips together. Before he could attempt to push on, Harry was backing away.

“W-what..Louis what are you doing?” Louis sat up in the bed now and stared back at Harry. “I’m…I’m sorry Harry but do….don’t you?” Harry shook his head. “No, Louis this is wrong. This is so wrong on so many levels. We’re brothers for Christ sake. Have you gone mad?” Louis grabbed Harry’s hand without taking his eyes off the younger boy’s face. “Harry. I know it’s wrong. Shit, it’s so fucked up but I can’t help it Hazza. I have tried. I don’t know what the fuck is wrong with me. I’m attracted to you. Always have been. Ever since we were kids. Are you attracted to me Harry?” Louis asked with pleading eyes. Harry nibbled on his bottom lip and avoided eye contact with Louis and even tried to avoid the question. “Answer me,” Louis pleaded in a weak voice. Harry looked down at their hands and spoke so softly Louis could barely hear him. “I am attracted to you.” Louis let a small smile creep on his face as he massaged the hand he was holding. He used his other hand to lift up the younger boy’s chin so blue eyes met green. Harry was the first to say something. “This is insane Louis. You’re my brother. I don’t know why I feel the way I do but….God what’s wrong with us?” Harry said in a broken voice. Louis shushed him by placing a finger over his mouth as he began to speak. “The heart wants what the heart wants Harry. Our hearts just happen to want each other.” Louis took his finger away from Harry’s mouth and moved his face closer to the younger boys. Harry looked a little apprehensive but allowed Louis to close the final gap as their lips touched once again.

Harry groaned lowly as he parted his lips moving them in sync with the older boy. Louis’ hands roamed up Harry’s lean body as he slowly took off the younger boy’s shirt causing their lips to break free. Louis brought his lips back down to Harry’s body letting his tongue wonder on the pale skin. The older boy continued planting kisses down Harry’s stomach as he slipped both hands under the seam of the younger boy’s boxers, gently pulling them down and off. Harry bit his bottom lip and held back a moan as he watched Louis’ tongue travel down his body. Louis placed a hand on each of Harry’s inner thighs as he brought his head down and licked down Harry’s hard cock. Harry whimpered at the back of his throat and watched on as Louis brought his head down lower, licking a strip up Harry’s hole.

Harry gasped and tilted his head back as he placed both of his hands over his face and let out a low groan. Louis moaned at the sounds the younger boy was making and brought his face closer twirling his tongue around the boy’s entrance loving how Harry’s heat clenched with every lick. Harry keened into the touch and gently started pushing his arse down on Louis’ face to feel more. Louis hungrily obliged and stuck his tongue inside, pushing as deep as he could. Harry let out a throaty moan as he felt what he had been dreaming about for months. “oooo fuckkk Louis yessss,” the younger boy hissed as Louis slid his tongue in and out of the boy. Louis moaned loving the taste of his brother on his tongue. Louis gripped tighter on the younger boy’s thighs as he licked in and around the hole getting it nice and lose. Harry began pushing back on Louis’ face faster now as he bit his lip hard.

“shitshit Louis ugnnnn fu-fuckkk yess pleaseee,”Harry moaned out. Louis removed one of his hands from Harry’s thigh as he tried to remove his own boxers with one hand. Once off, he palmed himself and began moving his hand slowly as he worked his tongue in and out of Harry. Louis removed his tongue from inside the boy and moaned as he replaced it with one of his fingers. “mmmm taste so good Harry. You look so beautiful right now love.” Louis moved his finger in and out of the boy as he trailed his mouth to the throbbing cock in front of him. He blew air on it and watched it twitch before engulfing the tip of the head into his mouth. Harry was about to lose his mind. All he could do was let out delicious moans as he felt the hot mouth wrap around him and the finger of Louis going in and out of him. Louis lifted off Harry’s cock as he slowly pulled his finger out of his entrance causing the younger boy to groan at the emptiness. Louis sucked on two of his fingers before spitting on them and slowly placing them back into Harry as he began scissoring. Harry let out a long moan causing Louis to look up at him as he continued to move his fingers in and out, digging deep to hit that sweet spot he knew he’d find.

“You like that Harry? Huh? Like how my fingers feel love? You want more?” Louis taunted as he watched the boy’s face scrunch up in pleasure. Louis pushed his fingers deeper, causing Harry to let out a loud high pitched moan. Louis knew he had hit the boy’s prostate and continued to move his fingers in and out. Harry was rocking down on his hand harder and faster now practically begging for more. “ugnnn fu-fuck pl-please Louis need you. Ugnnnn shit pleaseee get inside me. Fuck me pl-please.”

Louis moaned at Harry’s eagerness and slowly pulled his fingers out as he spit in his palm to slick himself. He brought his head back down to Harry’s hole and licked around it a few more times making sure that Harry was nice and wet for him. He lifted his head back up and lined himself up. He looked up Harry’s body to meet his eyes and smiled. “You okay love? You look beautiful.” Harry smiled at him with so much adoration and shook his head to let Louis know he was fine. Louis pushed into the younger boy and instantly growled out in pleasure as he felt the boy’s tight heat wrap around him. Harry wrapped his arms around Louis’ neck and moaned softly as he felt the older boy push further into him. Once Louis was all the way in, both boys stayed still until Harry knew he was ready.

Harry licked his lips and took a few deep breaths before he spoke into Louis’ ear. “O-okay I think I’m ready Lou. I’m ready.” Louis planted a quick kiss to Harry’s neck before grabbing the younger boy’s lips into his own as he pulled out slowly only to push back in. Both boys moans into each other’s mouths as Louis worked his way in and out, moving his hips back and forth. “Har-rehhh s-sooo tight baby. Fuck you feel so good around me,” Louis moaned out as he held Harry tight in his arms while he continued to rock at a steady pace in and out of him. Harry wrapped his legs around Louis’ lower back and moved his body in time with the other boy as he felt him graze his prostate with the tip of his cock. “Yeahhh right there Louis. Shit go deeper baby. Please ugnn fuck deeper.”

Louis let out an animalistic growl as he pulled his hips back, fully out of the younger boy then flipped Harry around so he was on all fours. Louis quickly lined himself back up and thrust his hips forwards causing Harry to let out a loud moan. “FUUUUCK yes right there Louis right there.” Louis gripped onto Harry’s hips as he moved his own back and forth now pounding inside the boy below him. “You like that Harry? Huh?” Louis said through gritted teeth as he continued to ram inside the boy. Harry didn’t answer but continued to push his arse back against each thrust. Louis removed one of his hands from Harry’s hips and smacked it hard against one of Harry’s cheeks causing him to squeal in both pain and pleasure. “I said do you like it?” Louis demanded as he rubbed the mark to soothen out the pain.

Harry bit his lip hard as he spoke. “fucking shit, yes god yes, Louis I love it. Please do it again.” Louis licked his lips and brought his hand back down to give Harry another smack. “You’re so bad Harry. Such a little slut for it. Fuck, so hot.” Louis could feel the heat in his stomach building so he maneuvered his arm around Harry’s body and grabbed the boy's aching cock which had been longing for some type of touch. He began pumping quickly as he rocked his hips back and forth to meet the same rhythm. “Cum for me Harry. Cum like the fucking slut you are.” Harry moaned out, pushing his arse back into Louis as he released his seed all over Louis’ hand and his own chest. The intense feeling of Harry tightening around his dick had Louis shooting deep inside the younger boy with a loud moan of his name. Both boys were panting heavily as Louis rocked them through their orgasms. Louis kissed down Harry’s back before slowly pulling out of the boy a grabbing a towel from the floor to clean them off.

Louis threw the dirty towel back on the ground before crawling into bed with Harry and placing the covers back over them. Both boys looked at each other with small smiles on their faces. “We can’t tell anybody about this you know that Louis,” Harry whispered as he stared intently at his brother. “Of course not Harry. This will stay between you and I. It’s wrong, I know but this is the best I have ever felt with anyone Harry. I love you more than anything and I would never do anything to jeopardize that.” Harry smiled and nuzzled in closer to Louis as he closed his eyes. “I love you too Lou Lou.” Louis closed his eyes as well and both boys fell asleep not caring what the world might think of them or who would disapprove. All they knew was that they had each other and that was all they needed in that moment.


End file.
